A Menina dos Olhos Perolados
by Juliana Trajano
Summary: Ele percebe que quem ele amava estava ali, todo o tempo. [REESCRITA]


**Spoiler do cap 437 e informação falsa de acordo com o 440.**

**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma questão para esse mundo**

Quando menino, eu era rejeitado pelos outros. Viravam as costas para mim só porque eu era o Garoto-Raposa. Todos me desprezavam, mas eu não deixei me abater. Prossegui com meu caminho ninja, tentei ser alguém.

Antes eu era apaixonado pela menina de cabelos róseos, mas foi então que _ela_ apareceu. Ela mudou a minha vida. Quem antes era a menina não notada, agora era o centro do meu mundo.

Mas a vida dá voltas.

A menina de cabelos róseos voltou a parecer mais agradável. Ela ficou mais carinhosa comigo, até que eu, burro, a pedi em namoro. E ela, não sei se feliz ou infelizmente, aceitou.

**Sem uma resposta a ouvir**

Estava feliz, era isso que, pelo menos, eu achava. A menina dos olhos perolados, o centro do meu mundo, sumiu. Nunca mais a vi. E isso me deixou triste.

A minha vida com Sakura, a menina dos cabelos róseos, não era nem a pior, nem a melhor. Eu esperei tanto por isso, então por que não tinha mais com vontade de ter Sakura ao meu lado? Ela não era mais a garota que eu queria.

Meu mundo realmente era a menina de olhos perolados, a doce e calma Hinata.

**Preso em seus braços**

Mesmo sem tentar, Hinata me conquistou. Muitas coisas aconteceram, como Sasuke ter voltado à vila e ter sido julgado. A Vovó aliviou a pena dele, convencendo os anciãos de que Sasuke fez o que fez por uma pura e justa vingança. Ele agora só fazia serviços comunitários.

A minha menina dos olhos perolados ainda não dava sinal de vida. Sinto falta dela, sinto falta de sentir ela me observando, me espiando. Sinto falta dos dias em que ela deixava seu esconderijo, sem querer, só pra saber, quando eu havia caído de alguma árvore, se eu estava bem. E eu sempre dava uma simples resposta:

- Hokages tem que cair de árvores, não é, linda Hinata?

Ela corava, fazia que sim com a cabeça, batendo os dois indicadores, e saía correndo, porém eu sempre sentia seu chakra parando e voltando a me observar. Eu sorria, e continuava a treinar, pra ela, só pra ela. Eu gostava de tê-la me observando.

**Como se aprende o que nunca se é revelado?**

Ela sabia o que eu nunca revelava a ninguém. Ela, só de me observar, só de passar algumas horas me vendo cair e levantar, tirando forças sabe-se lá de onde, aprendia. Não sei ao certo qual a imagem ela tinha de mim. Só sei que ela aprendia comigo a erguer a cabeça e dizer: "esse é o meu objetivo como ninja".

Ela tinha seu objetivo.

Ela queria provar a todos, que não era a fraca herdeira dos Hyugas, mas sim a forte e linda Hinata, que por acaso era a descendente dos Hyugas.

**Como podem dizer que eu nunca mudei?**

Eles foram os que **nunca mudaram**.

Então eu percebi que a única que me entendia era a minha menina dos olhos perolados.

- Naruto, não dá mais! – Sakura disse em voz alta. - Você mudou, eu mudei, nós mudamos. Namoramos e nem damos atenção um ao outro. Parecemos estar em galáxias diferentes.

E eu só consegui dizer:

- Sakura, volta pros braços do Sasuke, porque eu vou atrás de quem eu realmente amo

Desapareci como fumaça, tendo certeza de que deixei uma Sakura espantada. Reapareci em frente a mansão Hyuga, e pra minha felicidade, ou desespero, ela estava parada, na porta, me encarando perplexa.

O que deu em mim?

**Você vê o que eles nunca viram**

- Na-naruto-kun... Você está bem?

Era uma pergunta retórica. Você sabia quando eu estava bem e quando não estava. Me aproximei e dei um leve beijo na bochecha da minha menina. E novamente, como um covarde, desapareci. Mas não sem antes notar, que ela passou levemente a mão no lugar do leve beijo. Sorri.

Eu realmente estava com que eu amava perto de mim.

**Eles ainda dormem enquanto eu tenho um sonhos sobre mim**

Meu sonho. Um sonho difícil de ser realizado. Lutar é o que mais tenho que fazer para alcançar meus objetivos.

Sonhos difíceis, mas não impossíveis.

Mas enquanto eles dormem, ela está acordada, tentando criar coragem para me ajudar a realizar esse sonho.

**Quero segurar, e sentir que pertenço a esse mundo**

Você. Você realmente é uma grande ninja, querida Hinata.

"Os que quebram as regras são considerados um lixo, mas os que abandonam os amigos são considerados piores que o lixo." Kakashi disse uma vez. Agora essa frase fazia sentido.

Estava eu, preso pelo Pain, com minha sentença de morte praticamente pronta.

Então a minha menina dos olhos perolados apareceu.

- Reforço é? – Pain disse.

- Não vou deixar você encostar outro dedo no Naruto – Hinata disse.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Fuja já daqui! – Eu gritei desesperado.

Eu não queria que ela se machucasse. Ela não podia arriscar a vida dela.

- Não posso – Ela disse me deixando imensamente surpreso - Estou apenas sendo egoísta. – Eu não havia entendido.

- Sobre o que você está falando? Isso é perigoso! – Gritei mais uma vez.

Ela tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Vim até aqui por vontade própria – Ela disse, mas não entendi. - Eu sempre chorava e desistia, eu quase fui pelo caminho errado, mas você me mostrou o caminho certo. – Como assim eu mostrei o caminho certo à minha doce Hinata? - Eu sempre segui você. Quero ultrapassar você, eu só queria andar com você, eu queria estar com você – Essa é mesmo a Hinata? - Você me mudou, seu sorriso me salvou… então eu não estou com medo de morrer pra proteger você. Por isso, AMO VOCÊ!

Hinata... Me... Ama? O que? Como assim?

Ela não tem medo da morte se é pra me proteger, tanto que ela atacou o Pain com um Juhoso Shiken. E aquele desgraçado a acertou com um Shinra Tensei, ela foi jogada longe no chão. A cena toda se repetia na minha cabeça. Hinata se jogou de encontro a morte. Hinata estava disposta a morrer por mim.

- PARE! - Gritei.

Gritei com um fôlego tirado do além.

Gritei.

Gritei para salvá-la.

Ela tem que estar viva. Ela não pode me deixar, não agora.

Minha doce Hinata.

Sinto um ódio me invadir. Sinto que tenho que liberar a raposa. Eu tenho que salvar Hinata. O ódio me corrói. Ouço longe Pain dizer:

- Meu ódio é pior que o seu.

Não me responsabilizei mais pelos meus atos. Meu ódio era imensamente maior que o dele, ele ainda não tinha nem noção.

**Eu ainda estou aqui**

Libero a Kyuubi a um ponto em que eu não conseguiria mais controla-la, até que sinto braços finos e delicados me abraçando por trás, conseguindo transpassar a barreira da Kyuubi. Sinto lágrimas molhando a minha roupa.

Ela ainda está viva.

Ela está aqui atrás de mim.

Ela está ao meu alcance novamente.

- Pare. Por favor...

Ouço ao longe essa voz.

Aos poucos esse poder, esse ódio vai voltando pra dentro de mim.

– Eu te amo muito Naruto-kun...

Já havia voltado ao meu estado normal.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, doce Hinata – Digo isso.

Aos poucos sinto um peso nos olhos, e ainda mais, um peso no meu corpo. Hinata havia caído desmaiada em cima de mim. Logo eu desmaiei também.

**De qualquer maneira, eu nunca prestei atenção**

Acordei vendo tudo branco. Branco no teto, nas paredes, nos lençóis. Uma enfermeira qualquer estava a medir minha pressão.

Então as lembranças vieram. Hinata, ela era a única coisa que se passa na minha cabeça. Hinata está bem? Ela está viva? Ela tem que estar viva.

- HINATA! – grito.

A enfermeira pede silêncio.

– Onde está ela? – Ignoro a enfermeira e Tsunade entra.

- O deixe comigo Sueko... – A enfermeira sai e Tsunade começa a falar – Naruto tenho uma boa e má notícia sobre Hinata. Você com certeza se lembra do que aconteceu há dois anos atrás. – Dois anos? Havia passado dois anos desde que lutei contra Pain? – Pain foi morto e Hinata, sabe-se lá da onde tirou forças, nos salvou de uma catástrofe, fazendo você parar a Kyuubi. Você estava prestes a liberar a nona calda. Ela sofreu um gravíssimo Shinra Tensei, porém conseguimos fazê-la sair do risco de vida. Você e ela entraram em coma, ela três dias depois de você. Você por sorte acordou hoje, mas ela ainda não, respira na ajuda de aparelhos, e não reage a nenhum estímulo. Naruto, eu sinto muito mesmo, mas não sabemos dizer, quando ela pode acordar.

Eu simplesmente fiquei calado. Hinata, a minha Hinata, arriscou a sua vida pra me salvar, e agora ela estava naquela situação por minha causa.

**Tudo o que você queria, eu podia ser**

Recebi alta e fui ao quarto de Hinata. Como imaginava, Hiashi e Neji estavam lá e me expulsaram. Mas eu tinha que vê-la, eu precisava vê-la.

Falei com Sakura. Ela disse que me ajudaria, falou que na hora que Neji e Hiashi saíssem pra cantina, eu adentrava o quarto, e ela me avisava quando eles estivessem voltando.

Sakura me avisou que eles haviam saído. Eu tinha apenas alguns minutos.

Entrei no quarto. A vi serena deitada naquela maca. Ela estava com a feição calma, como se tudo o que ela passou a fez sorrir. Tive vontade de chorar. Ela estava ali, frágil, por minha culpa.

Senti o chakra de Sakura se aguçar. Era hora de partir.

Até logo, linda Hinata.

**E eu sinto você agora**

Voltei para casa, lentamente. Afinal, ninguém me esperava lá. Cheguei lá e dormi.

Sonhei.

Sonhei como nunca tinha sonhado antes. Sonhei que ela estava ao meu lado. Mas ela não estava serena como antes. Ela estava com uma face de súplica. Pedia para que eu a ajudasse a sair daquele estado, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi que ela me abraçou e eu simplesmente a senti. Senti suas mãos tocando minhas costas. Senti sua respiração em meu pescoço. Senti como se tudo aquilo fosse a mais pura realidade.

- HINATA! – Acordei de repente.

Aquilo fora tão real.

Já estava de manhã. Tomei um banho, me vesti e fui ao hospital, saber como ela estava. Sakura me disse que ela repetira meu nome várias vezes durante a noite. Senti um pouco de alegria com isso. Será que ela havia sonhado a mesma coisa? Não, impossível.

Fui até o Ichiraku Rámen e ouvi o tio dizer que sentira minha falta, porém só comi uma tigela de rámen e voltei pra casa. Fiquei algum tempo pensando nela. Sasuke fora me visitar e até que me animou com isso. Ele fora embora somente à noite. Me contou o que aconteceu na vila, durante esse tempo. Logo depois fui dormir. E aquele sonho voltou. Eu a senti novamente.

Esse tipo de sonho voltava todo dia.

E todo dia eu sentia que a ajudava um pouco, de alguma maneira, porém teve um dia que eu não acordei gritando o nome dela e sim fui acordado por um ANBU, falando que era para ir mais do que rápido para o hospital.

Vesti-me rapidamente e encontrei com Sakura.

- Venha, ela acordou, mas falou que não diz nada até você aparecer. – Ela disse, porém eu não escutei mais nada depois do 'ela acordou'.

Fiquei tão feliz. A minha Hinata havia acordado.

**E eu achei algo que sempre esteve lá**

Adentrei o quarto e a vi muda. Neji perguntava várias coisas para ela, porém ela não respondia. Não abria a boca. Ela somente sorriu e sibilou um "Naruto-kun" quando me viu lá.

- Hina-chan. – A chamei.

- Domo arigatou. – Ela disse com sua voz doce.

- Pelo que? – Perguntei, vendo Hiashi e Neji sendo puxados para fora do quarto por Sakura, alegando que tínhamos muito que conversar.

- Você me salvou.

- Salvei? – Perguntei surpreso – Você que me salvou. Duas vezes.

- Não... Enquanto estava em coma, você me ajudou. Eu te olhava com um pedido de súplica, você me abraçava e tudo aquilo era tão real.

- Eu sonhei com isso, sabia? Sonhei comigo abraçando você. E aquilo era real para mim também. – Eu disse.

Ela corou.

Essa era mesmo a minha Hinata.

– Sabe, desde o dia em que você me salvou, nós devemos ter algum tipo de ligação – Ela sorriu – Hina-chan, eu também te amo.

Sabia que agora sim, ela havia sonhado a mesma coisa. E todos os meus sentimentos se puseram em seu lugar. Tudo estava tão claro agora.

E, sem nem ao menos pensar, a beijei.

**Agora, é tudo tão claro**

"Eu encontrei o amor verdadeiro, encontrei a felicidade. Estou preso aos seus braços. Sou uma simples questão para o mundo, porém sem uma resposta a ouvir. Eu nunca prestei muita atenção, mas você sempre esteve lá e sempre vai estar a me esperar. Saiba que eu te amo muito, pois isso é o que realmente importa."

Isso estava escrito no cartãozinho das rosas que eu dei pra Hinata, como comemoração do nosso 3º ano de namoro. Afinal, era uma data importante.

E o melhor: dentro do envelope, tem uma aliança.

Será que ela casa comigo?

**fim**

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Essa fic foi originalmente escrita em 21/03/2009. Isso foi alguns dias após o 440 ser lançado. Eu ainda tinha 12 anos e estava totalmente abismada pela declaração da Hinata. Eu era muito nova e escrevia porcamente. O texto estava todo desestruturado e erros de português era o nome do meio dessa fic. Senti vergonha de mim mesma por ter algo assim postado. Creio eu que ainda tenha um erro ou outro, mas está BEM melhor do que a original. Nem revisada a original estava._

_Tentei ao máximo tirar a infantilidade da fic, não sei se consegui totalmente. Sou de algum jeito apegada especialmente a essa, porque foi a primeira que me deu prazer em escrever, tanto que foi a primeira postada aqui. Vou reescrever todas as minhas ones que eu postei aqui. Bem, pelo menos as que eu achar que precisam ser reescritas._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Mereço reviews? *-*_

_Beijinhos da tia Jú (:_


End file.
